


The Long Ride Hope

by lulubelleluna



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Other, Outer Space, POV First Person, Paranoia, Parasites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulubelleluna/pseuds/lulubelleluna
Summary: Crew member White, who only references her peers by the colour of their suits, is one of nine other crew members aboard the ship Skeld. On a mad space dash to make it home after a tragedy struck two of their crew already. But it isn't just wrecked space crafts and broken intercoms that await them on this trip, but the fear, and eventually evidence, that there was an imposter among them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Long Ride Hope

Chapter One

Someone was screaming, but the sound was nothing more than a faint muffle against the thick helmets they wore. Someone was screaming, but all eyes were out the large glass windows, windows perfect for watching the stars go by on decade long trips through the great unknown. But now, they only lead to devastation, and the screaming continues.

Gray was one of their friends, as close of a friend as you can get when traveling through dangerous solar systems to study and research new habitats.

But there they were now, out on the planet surface, helmet fallen and cracked on the ground, their face distorted and wrong. Something was wrong with them, so wrong, they had found that out when Gray was ripping apart a fellow technician. It took two people to throw them outside where this stand off took place.

Someone shoved into my shoulder, taking me by surprise and I stumbled, for a moment fear that another was aboard, had taken another member and morphed into one of those things…

But no, it was just Cyan, he had been the one that was screaming, as he ran to the window, calling out for someone who was no longer living.

“Cy.” I slowly approached, even though my words would go unheard, and gripped his shoulder, pulling him back. The lights in the cabin were flashing red now, and the wail of failing equipment meant that the being that had been Gray, this imposter, still had some mental hold on the ship. How, why, they didn’t know.

All they knew is if they stayed, they died. Or became one of them.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

My steps hit hard as I raced to navigation, slamming open the course screen and setting it to take off heading for home as the ship took off from the damned planet’s surface. The wailing in the background was fading, the worst of the dangers sated but still a long way from home.

That was when the buzz rang through her tablet, a meeting in the cafeteria. It was time that they all talked.

Sitting down, they all removed their helmets, some eyes dry and weary, others wet and puffed from crying, and some just… lost, a state of shock they may never come back from. For a few seconds no one said anything, but our time was limited, work had to be done.

“Okay.” The tired voice of the Orange clad man spoke up first, running his hands over his face where lines of age had already begun to show. “That wasn’t a clean take off, everything in electrical is broken, and our systems a complete mess.”

A few nodded, Cyan just had his face in his arms, the faint tussle of hair showed that he nodded along.

“Are we going to die?” Piped up the quiet purple asked, they sat with stiff shoulders and their lips trembled when they spoke, “Gray had been so normal, what if someone else-”

“Then we just have to work faster.” Came Red’s heated remark, pushing herself up from the table, “We’re out of time, if you suspect someone call us, if not let’s just make sure we get home in one piece.”

The mood couldn’t rise to Red’s anger, but she was right any they knew it. There was no use sitting here and cowering, we would never survive the trip if the ship didn’t.

Rising from the bench, I pulled up my tablet to get started on the first of my long tasks. Sparing a glance at each of my crewmates as they reapplied their helmets and moved on, some lingering while others dashed down the halls.

I had a horrible feeling deep in my gut that someone here wasn’t who they said they were, that someone was an… Imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit rusty but I've felt a bit inspired to write about White and her particular trip in Skeld. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to more!


End file.
